sabralaantiquafandomcom-20200215-history
Monoceros
Work.4339642.7.flat,550x550,075,f.from-arthurian-times.jpg zz12.jpg Geography Temperate, heavily cultivated. Culture Very few people know Monoceros actually exists. Those who DO know it as that land past Lepus. Poor bastards. Others assume Monoceros is a fabled land, much like Camelot, where mythical creatures roam, everyone’s fae of some degree or a knight or lady or... yeah. The truth is they’re pretty keen on Lepus and most of them just farm or get on with daily life quite mundanely, thank you very much. They live peacefully outside of the occasional Lepus ‘invasion’ which doesn’t so much go as an invasion as “What timing! Dinner is almost ready.” Temperate and fertile, farming and herding is a very common occupation and some portion is tithed to the local government. Very fond of festivities, song and dance are something quite respectable in Monoceran culture, and they throw a party like few others. Stereotypically, Monocerans tend to be lightweights with alcohol but fun none the less. Native Creatures *Shrets - An animal resembling a segmented (two parts to the torso) sheep with eight arachnid legs. They tend to travel in large groups of ten or more and favors the hilly to mountainous environments. A little gamy to eat, and wool can be harvested for clothes. Herbivore, domesticated. Tan, black and white coats are common. Brown and reddish are rare and prized. *Water dogs (Yannen) - Canines are common, both domesticated and in wild packs. The native breed have awkwardly large feet and are long haired. The most distinct trait to them is the ability to breathe under water and their long tail seems to help guide at higher speeds. They love fish, but are generally omnivorous. Loyal and playful if domesticated. Named Yannen since their bark is mimicked by humans with “YAN!” and baying as “NEN!” Coats range from grey to golden. *Small spiders - Hand sized, black spiders, usually found in the wooded southern areas, they are considered sacred and often given an offering of raw meat before gently removed from the house. They are colony forming spiders and carnivorous. The bite is numbing and poisonous, however they are not aggressive if unprovoked. *Chirups - A species of small, iridescently green bird common to the area, fast flying and highly maneuverable, downing one is considered a mark of archery mastery. Incredibly tasty in a roast or stew. Eats berries and small insects. Non migratory. *Butterflies - During the summer, fields are often filled with swarms of brilliant blue insects. *Fatty lizards - Those that DO make it through both the bizarre magic of Lacerta’s lands and THEN the even more twisted magic of Lepus’ are a somewhat nervous, spooky breed, even after generations of settling. (And occasionally a little mutated) They have not been domesticated due to their tendency to stampede at loud noises. Like a sneeze. Herbivores and with no natural predators besides Monocerans. *Geocoon - (Beauty pet) This strange creature resembles a giant racoons lumbering along on two arm-like legs. White and emits a soft glow, they also have patches of stone are found throughout its pelt and it is a master digger. Most of the underground tunnels you may find in Monoceros and some of Lepus are often the work of these creatures. They are omnivores by nature and generally solitary. *Squidrats Affiliated Characters Category:Countries